


Sleepless Nights

by smokingtulip



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus - Freeform, Klefan, M/M, Multi, Smut, Stefan - Freeform, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, The Originals - Freeform, Threesome, klaus mikaelson - Freeform, smut without plot, the vampire diaries - Freeform, to, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingtulip/pseuds/smokingtulip
Summary: The reader, Klaus and Stefan engage in some mind blowing activities ;)





	

"You do make it extremely hard for me to not drain you dry when you look as innocent as that." I heard Stefan's voice say. I was travelling with Nik and our favourite ripper, Stefan. "But if I was gone who would you play with?" I asked, inviting him to sit on the couch next to me. "True. I can't hurt my favourite plaything." Stefan agreed, sitting down and putting his arm around me, his fingers slyly pulling down the zipper of my dress. "You know, I could have you moaning under me in a matter of seconds." Stefan whispered, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. I stood up, letting the dress pool at my ankles as I stepped forward and straddled Stefan. "Why don't you show me?" I asked, egging him on, pulling his shirt off. Stefan's lips attacked mine furiously, his hand reaching back to unclasp my bra. My dark hair framed my face, as Stefan kissed my neck, my hand roaming his chest. Without any warning, he sunk his fangs into my neck, drawing blood. I moaned at the erratic action, letting my head fall back on the arm rest. I hardly had time to adjust to the pleasure when Stefan dipped his head to my breasts, using his hot tongue to circle my nipples. I tried to keep as quite as I could, Nik was just in the adjacent room. "Fuck." I mumbled, feeling Stefan rip my panties off and spreading my legs. "So wet for me darling, what would Klaus say?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to my inner thighs. "Please Stefan." I begged, tethering my hand in his hair. My vision clouded with pleasure when Stefan licked a stripe over my clit. I suddenly felt myself being lifted into someone's arms, Stefan's lips still working at my core. "I couldn't very well stand and watch." I heard the familiar British accent near my ear, as Stefan lifted his head to smirk at Nik. "Do you want to drink love?" Nik offered, as I nodded. He bit into his wrist and held it to my mouth as I sucked the blood. Stefan's tongue worked wonders as I moaned into Nik's wrist. Nik pulled away his wrist, replacing it with his mouth instead. My mouth parted in pleasure as Stefan finished me off with ease. "Come here Stefan." Klaus called, as Stefan pulled himself up and walked towards Klaus. I lifted my head off his lap, laying it on the opposite side in order to catch my breath. Klaus pulled Stefan towards himself, such that Stefan was straddling him and connected their lips together. I watched in amazement as their lips moulded together, turning me on insanely. I watched Stefan pull off Klaus' shirt, throwing it down carelessly. "I can taste you on him darling." Nik commented, kissing Stefan's jawline the same way Stefan had done to me. An involuntary moan left my lips, at his profound statement. Nik's large hand reached out to tease my breasts. His hand played with my nipples, as I rested by head back, filled with ecstasy. "Nik..." Stefan brooded, as Klaus bit into his neck. Stefan, in his ripper form, unable to resist blood reciprocated Klaus' actions and bit into his neck. A low groan left Nik's lips. Unable to control my desire any longer, I came towards them, slowly kissing down Stefan's body. Stefan retracted his fangs from Klaus' neck, connecting his lips to mine. I let Stefan's lips trail down my lips and I connected mine to Klaus. My hand travelled down his hard chest and I flicked open the button of his jeans, pulling down his jeans with his underwear. I got down on my knees in front of Nik as Stefan kissing Klaus' neck. I pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, as I felt his large hand tether my hair. I put my mouth around his member, sucking, as a string of profanities escaped Nik's mouth. I continued sucking and pumping with my spare hand while Stefan pleasured him with his mouth. Nik had become the object of all our affections. A few moments later, Nik unraveled, moaning into Stefan's mouth. I lifted myself off my knees to kiss Nik, he stroked my hair lovingly. "It'd hardly be fair if Stefan didn't get a chance to cum, don't you think my love?" Nik asked me, as we both turned to face Stefan, whose eyes had become almost feral with desire and hunger. "Oh I intend to cum, and I also intend to make the both of you unravel with me." Stefan said, slamming into me without any warning whatsoever. I shrieked a little, as Klaus stroked my hair to calm me down. "Fuck." I mumbled, closing my eyes as Nik double penetrated me. The only thing preventing me from falling down was the fact that Nik held me securely in his arms. Both their thrusts came so quick and so powerful, that I didn't know what to feel and where to feel it. I felt ecstasy churn in my lower stomach, as Nik pressed a firm kiss to my lips, whispering "Let go." I felt my walls clench around both him and Stefan, my orgasm sending the both of them in overdrive too. Both of them pulled out of me, as I lay panting in Nik's arms. Stefan crawled up to me, pressing a kiss to my lips and then doing the same to Klaus. "I won't be able to walk." I chuckled, stroking Klaus' face softly. "I'm more than happy to carry you around." Klaus replied, kissing my forehead. "Don't you agree, rippah?" He asked, beckoning to Stefan. Stefan nodded, placing his head on my chest as we all drifted off to sleep after an eventful night of 'activities'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! If you liked it, let me know so I can share my other work with you. Thank you for reading!


End file.
